


A Case of Kiss and Run

by LeosVIXXen



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, Other, dating vixx when they can't be open about it, reader is a styling assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosVIXXen/pseuds/LeosVIXXen
Summary: I know it's been a long time since I last posted, but I'm a full time student and my studies had to take precedence over writing for fun, unfortunately.This is a quick little drabble, because I needed some cute Hyuk fluff in my life.Reader is gender nonspecific.Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. <3
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Case of Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I last posted, but I'm a full time student and my studies had to take precedence over writing for fun, unfortunately.  
> This is a quick little drabble, because I needed some cute Hyuk fluff in my life.  
> Reader is gender nonspecific.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. <3

When Hyuk had invited you to come along with the group for an outing, you had been apprehensive at best. You knew that cameras would be everywhere, and how exactly would he explain having a styling assistant coming along? The head stylist would be coming to touch up their hair and makeup between shots, but because it was meant to be a lighthearted and fun day, there would be little need for your help. He eventually convinced you that something could happen to all of the members at once, necessitating your presence to help fix things.  
Now that you were here, you were beginning to question if you had made a mistake by letting him talk you into coming.  
There were honestly too many people here to be helpful anyway. Even though they had cleared the building, it seemed nearly as busy as a dressing room before a concert. You had ended up holding an extra boom mic during the opening interviews, just in case something shorted out in the main mic. Their colorful mics were plastic and there for aesthetic reasons anyway.  
They let the boys play their first game of laser tag, then quickly decided that there were not enough people playing to make the footage exciting. They began to choose nonessential crew members to play as well, effectively serving as extras in a movie. Naturally, you were chosen as well.  
After suiting up you smiled over at the boys. Hakyeon, Wonshik, and Hyuk were on a team, with Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Hongbin on the other. You checked your phaser color. You were blue, and Hyuk’s team was red. This should be fun. Hyuk grinned and nodded, lifting his phaser to show he had noticed they were rivals. He decided in that moment that he would find a moment to exploit that. As if he wasn’t already competitive enough.  
You had been told to avoid hitting the members if possible, but to engage the rest of the crew to create a fun background environment without taking the focus off the members. You ducked into a cave, hiding behind the wall and peering around the corner and through the holes in the wall to get decent shots. You always tried to play as a sniper in video games, and little changed when the game was more physical.  
You shot around the corner, hitting someone in passing. He paused for a moment before glancing around. You assumed he was checking to see where the shot had come from, but he was actually checking the camera positions. Once he was satisfied he would not be on camera (Wonshik and Hongbin were having a shootout in the middle of the floor), he darted into the cave with you.  
“Hey,” he whispered. You couldn’t help but jump when that honey-smooth voice reached your ears.  
“Hey,” you said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was you.”  
“Oh, so you can’t tell your boyfriend apart from any of the other men in the dark?” you could hear the smirk in his voice even if you couldn’t see it. As he came closer, you were able to see more details of him.  
“I – no, that’s not what I meant!” you protested.  
“Y/N, shh,” he whispered, his hand coming to your shoulder as he pushed you back into the wall. He leaned down gently, his nose lightly brushing yours as he stole a kiss.  
“Aren’t you afraid we’ll get caught?” you whispered, a little breathless, even from such a chaste kiss.  
“Nope,” he said, stepping closer. The plastic sensors on your vest clinked together softly. “I think they’re too distracted with the others to notice me sneaking off.”  
He leaned back in, kissing you harder and tangling his fingers in your hair. You dropped your phaser, letting it hang by the stretch cord attaching it to your vest. You sild your hands up his arms, knowing you couldn’t touch his hair or caress his face, no matter how much you wanted to. You couldn’t be found responsible for messing up his look. Finally, he broke the kiss, panting slightly as he nipped at your lips.  
He took a half-step backward before pointing his phaser directly at your chest and shooting you.  
“Hey!” You scrambled for your forgotten phaser, shocked at how you had let him play you.  
“What?” he asked, a brilliant smile crossing his face. “Just payback.”  
He ran from the corner, and you stopped yourself from following him. If you ran out together, you could easily have more questions to answer than either of you would care to have. He would have it coming for him, though, the next time the two of you were alone.


End file.
